It's All An Act
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: He watched as Neville twirled her around the floor. He watched as Michael kissed her on the cheek. He watched as Dean put his arm around her and began to kiss her. He watched as Harry kissed her fervently the morning after the battle. One-shot.


**This is just a short little thing that popped into my head. The ending was not written to be sweet and happy fluffy so don't expect it to be that way! **

**Disclaimer: I own one character, his owl and a pendant. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**It's All An Act**

He watched as Neville twirled her around the floor. He knew that she had agreed to come with him only because she was desperate to go and doubted that anyone else would ask her. Jaden would have but then again what would it look like for a fourth year Slytherin to be dancing with the Gryffindor sister of the fourth year Gryffindor he openly despised. Not that he really despised Ron. It was an act. It was all an act.

He watched as, before separating to the opposite sides of the Quidditch pitch, to watch as their houses battled it out, Michael kissed her on the cheek and she smiled as though lost in a daydream. Jaden watched. He sat at the end of the pitch and watched, one of the few Slytherins who 'hated' Gryffindor enough to go and hope they got flattened by Ravenclaw. It was an act. It was all an act.

He watched as Ginny's smile fade as she talked with the upset Ravenclaw, two years older than herself, after the game. He laughed when a sniggering Draco pointed out the Gryffindor's misfortune, her tears. He wanted to hunt Michael down, to hex him into oblivion. But he couldn't. It was an act. It was all an act

He watched as Dean put his arm around her and began to kiss her in Madame Puddifoot's. It was obvious Dean thought that they were the only Hogwarts student in the little café. Jaden pulled his hat down lower, thinking that maybe the Muggle baseball cap made him stand out more rather than making him blend in. It certainly didn't help that he was alone. He left and caught up with Draco, buying a pair of dragon hide gloves from the Quidditch supplies store. He laughed with the rest of his dorm as Draco made snide comments about teachers, especially those who had graduated Hogwarts as Gryffindors. It was an act. It was all an act.

He watched as Harry kissed her fervently the morning after the battle. He watched as he did the same thing every morning during the reconstruction of the school. Jaden sat at the Slytherin table with two others. The only two who had come back and fought for the Light. The others, the ones who fought for the Dark, the ones who hadn't been killed had vacated the premises right after the battle, or the morning after at least. He laughed as the fourth year he sat next to made a snide comment about Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He laughed but not at the joke. He laughed at his stupidity. It was an act. It was all an act.

He watched as the bride and groom rode off together in the Daily Prophet picture, kissing and waving at the crowd behind them. Jaden sat at his table and through his mug against the wall. Ginny was gone. She could never be his. He sent his owl away. The act didn't matter anymore. The play was still going but he was watching while she starred.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny watched as the owl flew closer and closer. She knew who it belonged to. She knew from watching him, following him. The owl flew to her and dropped a parcel in her lap. It was a black velvet box, long as if it held a necklace. And that it did. Upon opening it Ginny read the inscription.

_My love, _

_You may not know who this is from but know that I love you and will always be yours. Take care of yourself,_

_J_

If she said she didn't love him, she would be lying. If she said she didn't know he loved her back, she was telling the truth. A tear escaped her eyes and fell onto the silver of the necklace's pendant. A rose, blood red, intertwined with a snake of violent green. It was perfect. She cried, her eyes pouring as hard as yesterday's rain. She fastened the necklace around her neck shakily. She walked as calmly as she could toward the potions lab in the basement of their house, where they kept the alcohol. She reached into the back of the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. She drank crying, eternally grateful Harry was at Auror trainer and couldn't see her like this. The act didn't matter anymore. She was the star of the play and Harry was playing opposite her. It was something that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't change. It was written in the stars, the script was. And you can't deviate from the script, even if you forget your lines.

**I know it's kind of dark and almost makes you think suicide but when it first popped into my head I didn't want it to end that way but it just kind of happened. I'm sorry. Just to clear things up Jaden (jay-den) is a Slytherin in Harry's year so his dorm mates are Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore Nott. He is the only boy in that dorm who doesn't have Death Eater parents (I don't know about Blaise but I assume his parents at least support Voldemort). Also… both Ginny and Jaden live full lives and die naturally… They may not have died happy but they died naturally.**

**So yeah… you read. Now please review!**

**~DancingWithRoses**


End file.
